1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-destruct and self-neutralization mechanisms for explosive ordnance and to improved safing devices for impact-initiated explosive ordnance to include self-destruct and self-neutralization mechanisms.
2. Prior Art
The U.S. Military is increasingly demanding that, where practical, all new explosive ordnance devices being developed incorporate a fuzing system for neutralizing or otherwise self-destroying such munitions once they have completed their intended mission, and that this self-neutralizing feature is to be implemented using components which are independent of the primary initiating mechanism within the fuze.
The primary safety device of conventional fuzes is an out-of-balance rotor assembly which contains a stab-sensitive detonator. The rotor is retained in its "safe" position (detonator out-of-line with a firing pin and explosive booster) by means of a setback and spin forces release the rotor thereby allowing it to rotate into its "armed" position and translate the detonator into alignment with the firing pin and booster. At target impact, the rotor (with its detonator) is thrust forward into a fixed position firing pin to cause the detonator to function and the warhead to explode.
One deficiency of this conventional fuze is that with a low velocity target impact against soft targets (snow bank for example) there may be insufficient impact energy for the fuze to function properly. In that case, the round may be left fully armed and possibly with the firing pin partially imbedded into the detonator. This is a potentially dangerous situation if someone disturbs the round under these conditions. Thus, a self neutralization feature incorporated into the fuze which would cause the round to detonate or otherwise be incapacitated after a finite time following gun launch if target impact forces were insufficient to cause normal function of the fuze would be highly desirable.